Acid Burn
by AmberJJary
Summary: Andrea Fay: The Acid Dragon slayer. Known as Andi to everyone this is her story. I'll do one for Deli and Maple as well. Its rated T at the moment but that may change Enjoy :)


The first thing I remember of that day was the blood. The smell of it, the amount of it and worst of all, who it had come from. Then their was the scream. At the time I didn't realise it was me, now I do. I screamed and I felt my magical energy rise as scales formed on my body, protecting vital organs and my arms. My first time using Dragon Force .My scream turned into a roar as I launched myself at the men. I remember their cries for mercy but I had been beyond it. They'd crossed the line when they'd killed Eden, my teacher. The person who brought me up after I was abandoned by my dragon. Yes I was raised by a dragon. I remember my acid coated claws slitting their throats. I remember the smell of their blood mingling with his. I couldn't see well at this point, I was crying the tears coming and spilling over my cheeks. When the massacre was over I fell to my knees and stayed like that for a while. When the tears subsided I got up, I dug a hole and picked up my teacher. I placed him in the grave and buried him. I don't remember much after that, just the hollowness I was feeling inside and occasionally a person would walk by and I would attack them. I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by the people in the town but I didn't care. The next thing I remember clearly was the smell. I know it sounds weird but they smelt powerful. I got up quickly, and regretted it almost instantly.

"Who goes there." I'd yelled. I had yelled because I couldn't hear myself over the blood pumping through my ears. The taller man had answered, his voice was concerned and ,even though I had no idea who he was at the time, I felt safe.

"Its ok. We're here to help you, we're mages from Fairy Tail." And that's how I met Laxus and Fried. I hadn't really cared who they were though and I had attacked them, though I didn't last long as I was low on magic and weak both physically and mentally. I was down in one hit and the next thing I remember was a warm bed.

I'd jerked awake and was met by a calming hand on my shoulder pushing me back down into the bed. I'd looked up and had been met with the sight of a man with green hair. He held a damp cloth to my head and only then did I realise how crappy I'd felt.

"Who are you?" My voice had been hoarse and painful. He winced and handed me a glass of water. I took a sip and then repeated the question.

"Who are you?" He smiled slightly and answered.

"Freed, I'm a mage from Fairy Tail." And that had been the last thing I'd heard before I fell unconscious again. The first couple of days were a blur and I don't remember much of them. I was told later that I'd kept falling in and out of consciousness. The next thing I remember properly was the sound of an argument outside the room I was in.

Present

"Come on Laxus, she's probably unconscious anyway." I recognised Freed's voice.

"Then why am I here if she's unconscious?" I didn't recognise his voice instantly but I recognised the scent, It was the guy that had beaten me. Suddenly the door swung open and I stared at them. I could now see them properly and I could see why they had beaten me so easily. The blonde,Laxus, was easily a head taller than me and more muscled. I wondered what magic he used before but looking at him now I wasn't so sure he had had to. Freed on the other hand was only about a couple of inches taller than me.

"Oh your awake." Came Freed's voice.

"Yep." my voice was still sore as I rolled my eyes at him. I tried to push myself up in the bed but my arms gave out and Laxus moved to catch me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so that I could sit properly. However in the process he grabbed a bruise and I winced.

"You ok ?" His voice was full of concern as he looked me up and down. He realised quickly that his hand was on a bruise and moved it.

"Sorry." He was sorry, I could tell just by looking at him that he was.

"Its ok." I moved a way from him and leant against the pillows. The pain all over was almost unbearable as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Hey, what's your name?" Laxus asked. I was amazed that they didn't know my name yet. I stared at them for a bit before answering.

"Andrea Fay. Most call me Andi." I replied as I looked at Laxus.

"And your magic?" I shook my head, not wanting to tell for fear that they wouldn't believe me. I suddenly wanted to get up. In fairness the only thing I had seen had been the four walls of the same room. Laxus must have noticed this as he asked Freed.

"Freed, can she walk yet?" Freed raised an eyebrow but answered.

"Probably, but she has no clothes." At this I looked down at myself and realised that I was wearing clothes that weren't mine. I pulled a face as Freed left the room.

"They're mine." I raised an eyebrow. "The clothes." I nodded.

"What's your magic?" I asked. I'd wanted to know since he'd beaten me.

"Lightning dragon slayer." He smirked at my expression. Dragon slaying magic was a rare magic that very few have.

"What's yours?" Well mine couldn't be rarer than his.

"Acid dragon slayer." He raised an eyebrow then made a noise of understanding.

"That explains how you heard us." I nodded. It was how I had heard them.

"Show me." " I cant, I don't have enough energy." I was sat up properly now. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a second, fighting back a wave of nausea. I could feel Laxus staring at me as I stood slowly.

"Are you sure your well enough." I ignored him and took a shaky step only for my knees to give slightly and stumble. Laxus was up in an instant and at my side helping to keep me up. He helped me to the window where I stared outside, it was snowing. That means...

"Laxus, what's the date today?" I asked as I turned toward him, he had an eyebrow raised but didn't question me.

"December 8th. Why?" I made a small noise that was a cross between a whimper and a laugh. Today.

"Its my birthday. I'm 20 today. 15 years since Gyia left me." I felt the tears that threatened to spill over my lashes do so. I made a noise and Laxus wrapped his arms around me as my legs gave way. I felt Laxus pick me up and place me back on the bed. I clutched my legs, ignoring the pain flaring up all over my body, and cried. I felt him sit next to me and heard him speak quietly.

"I wasn't raised by a dragon, but I do know someone who was." I wiped my eyes and stared at him. He smiled sadly at me and pulled me of the bed as Freed opened the door.

"Here." Freed handed me a T-shirt and a pair of trousers that looked a lot like my old pair, except for the fact that the top was green. I felt myself blush at the thought of changing in the same room as these two.

"There's a bathroom that you can change in." Laxus pointed at a door I somehow hadn't noticed. I nodded and got up slowly, knowing that if I got up to quickly I could collapse. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned to face them.

"Thank you." And then I entered the bathroom. I pulled the top off that, now I was looking at it, was obviously massive. I pulled my shorts of that where also massive and realised one thing, my skin had gotten paler. My tanned skin had gotten paler, not by much but I could notice it. I then pulled on the green top that Freed had gotten me and was amazed at how well it fit. Then I pulled on my new trousers. They were slightly to long but I could put up with that. I left my hair down, partly because I didn't have a hair band, partly because I couldn't be bothered. I then left the room.

My stomach growled.

"Hungry by any chance?" Laxus asked, a smile playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and smiled weakly.

"Maybe."

"Thank you by the way." Laxus smiled slightly.

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't that bad." I moaned as I walked towards the pair of them as they stood by the door. Laxus laughed.

"Yes you were." I rolled my eyes again as I pulled on the coat Laxus offered me. Laxus grinned at me as we stepped out of the house. It was snowing. On the 8th of December. It had always snowed on my birthday. Suddenly , it might have been the change of temperature, I felt ill and faint. My knees buckled and I grabbed onto Laxus' coat to pull myself up. Laxus turned quickly and must've noticed how clammy my skin had become as well as how pale because he picked me up and took of in a jog down a road. Freed was also fast and caught up with us. I blacked out at some point and the next thing I remember was the feel of a stone wall against my back.

"What do you need." Laxus whispered the question. I doubt Freed heard.

"Acid. I need acid" I replied when my voice started to function. He nodded and got up and went into the building. Freed looked as if he wanted to pace and kept on looking to what I presumed was the door to the building.

"You like him don't you." My voice was sore and scratchy but it reached him. He stared down at me. He was quiet for a moment before he nodded, a sharp, quick nod. And the Laxus was back, dragging a short blue haired girl who looked completely and utterly confused.

"Levy, make her some acid." The blue haired girl's, Levy, head turned sharply towards him in disbelief. I struggled to sit up higher against the wall and , in doing so , caught the attention of the others.

"He's right. Its what I need." My voice was hoarse as I leant against the wall. My elbow slipped and scrapped against the wall. I winced at the sharp pain. Levy sighed and muttered something under her breath, something that I undoubtedly wasn't meant to hear but did anyway.

"I don't understand how it will help but ok." Then, using her magic, she summoned some acid. I stared,dumbfounded then sucked in a deep breath, pulling it in towards me. With a sigh I sucked in the acid and instantly felt it working to heal my insides and to return my magic. In other words I felt better. I struggled to my feet and then realised how short the girl was. I myself was 5'7" and this girl was at least 5 inches shorter than me.

"Thank you." I said then lent heavily against the wall this time standing up. She looked me up and down then raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Her brown eyes held my own and I found myself unable to lie to her.

"My names Andrea Fay." She nodded and then turned and left, vanishing through the door. I raised and eyebrow at the pair I was left with.

"Where did you take me?" I asked them both, knowing that at least one would have an answer.

"The guild Fairy Tail." Laxus replied, it was only then that I realised why he seemed so powerful. Laxus Dreyer, the 3rd masters grandson, the lightning dragon slayer. And most likely future master of the guild Fairy Tail.

Yeah, I would feel at home here.


End file.
